Memorias de un arquero
by Atrairel
Summary: Las personas que se ríen del amor, terminan llorando por él. (Yaoi/ Guren Ichinose x Yoichi saotome)
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, su correspondencia es de** **Takaya Kagami.**

 **Pareja: Guren Ichinose x Yoichi Saotome. (Yaoi)**

 **Advertencias: Lemon.**

 **Nota de Autor: Hola! ^^ Hacía tiempo que quería escribir de ésta pareja, pero no me había animado hasta entonces. Básicamente, la historia partirá desde la continuación del final del capítulo seis, dónde Yoichi es poseído por el demonio de su arma, sin embargo continuaré ese final como a mí me hubiese gustado que sucediera. Tendrá varios capítulos, pero no sé exactos.** **Espero que os agrade la historia tanto como a mí de escribirla !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo.**

Segundos atrás, Yoichi había sido poseído por un demonio, del cuál él pensaba depender a partir de ahora. Ya por fin, siendo entregado su poder en forma de arco demoníaco, era la mejor oportunidad para salir al exterior y terminar con los vampiros chupa sangre. Esperaba poder no retrasar a su equipo en las misiones y empezar a ver las cosas de manera distinta.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar debido a que estuvo a escasos segundos de matar a su compañero. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se limpió con el puño de su uniforme. Yoichi agachó su cuerpo, palpando por encima de la ropa de su nuevo amigo, quién había recibido una buena patada por parte del profesor— ¡Yuu-kun! —gimoteó en preocupación, viendo que éste no se movía.

El pequeño se sorprendió por la voz masculina que hablaba detrás de él, sintiendo la presión de un pie pisar su espalda —Tienes talento. El motivo para vivir que has encontrado hoy es el de proteger a tus compañeros—el tono del general parecía satisfecho. Sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de gabardina negra, y la comisura de sus labios yacía alzada en una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoichi pensaba que tal vez esa opresión y control en su vida no le dejaba ver las cosas como él quería. Había estado atrapado en el pasado, abrumado en el recuerdo, donde no paraba de imaginar a su hermana, una y otra vez siendo asesinada por el mismo vampiro que le daba súbitos escalofríos. Había perdido el rumbo y se dedicaba a recoger los pedazos rotos de sus sueños. Guren tenía razón en sus palabras pues, ahora tenía un nuevo propósito de vivir y ese era proteger a su nueva familia.

Regresó con Yuu y le ayudó a levantarse. El moreno mientras tanto mascullaba entre dientes y limpiaba su uniforme de manera superficial con las manos. Yuu le sostuvo la mirada a Guren por un tiempo y por ello su ceño se frunció ligeramente. La risa de Guren no tardó en crispar la paciencia de su estudiante, parecía como si ellos dos se llevaban realmente bien. Por un momento en el corazón de Yoichi albergó algo parecido a la envidia

—Los sentimientos de las personas cambian fácilmente y todo lo que veis podría ser una ilusión, por eso hay que estar preparados para estos casos, en cualquier momento el demonio que se esconde en vuestra arma demoníaca podría usar vuestra flaqueza en contra y devoraros—nuevamente, Guren empezó a instruirlos mientras esperaban que el ascensor bajara a por ellos y poder volver a la superficie. Esta vez, el mayor se volteó a mirar a Yoichi—Puede que si estás aquí sea casualidad, deberías darle gracias al destino—ante sus palabras, Yoichi esquivó su mirada algo avergonzado, y Shinoa no tardó en notarlo. Por aquél entonces, el muchacho seguía de lo más impresionado, viendo como ese hombre desprendía la madurez y elegancia que a él le faltaba.

Los presentes sintieron como la puerta del ascensor sonó indicándoles una grata bienvenida, abriéndose de par en par.

Una vez dentro, el de cabellos castaños suspiró con aires meditabundos mientras sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos y presumían de sus nuevos obsequios adquiridos por su fuerza de voluntad; algo en lo que él había fallado, y que, gracias al profesor Guren, había vuelto a la normalidad, siendo también obsequiado por aquél arco que medía casi lo mismo que él, pero que extrañamente era realmente liviano. Si no hubiese sido por las palabras de su superior, ahora mismo podría estar muerto.

La pálida luz gris que se colaba por los agujeros de las anchas paredes del ascensor iluminaban de tanto en tanto los rostros de las personas que tenía en frente. Guren estaba de brazos cruzados justo a su lado, Yoichi incluso podía oír su respiración. Yuu, Shinoa y Kimizuki intercambiaban palabras, y sin embargo Yoichi mantenía cierto silencio discreto, cómo intentando alejarse de la multitud, escondido en un rincón y hallándose tullido. Él nunca había sido bueno haciendo amigos, tenía ese típico rostro inocente y tonto que se le hacía fácil de abusar.

De repente una fuerte sacudida hizo que los presentes cayeran al suelo, y la luz de emergencia del ascensor se encendió. Los ojos de Yoichi se enfocaron sobre los morados de Guren, quién casualmente se encontraba encima de él, con ambas piernas a cada lado de las caderas del menor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pues sintió tanto miedo ante ese movimiento tan salvaje que los había lanzado al frío metal, que no logró ver el cuerpo del mayor chocar contra él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Guren, maldito, haz que arreglen estos cacharros de vez en cuando —Yuu se levantó abalanzándose un poco hacia los lados, sobándose con dolor la rodilla mientras Shinoa se reía de él. Pero fue Kimizuki quién se levantó del suelo con peor cara, buscando sus gafas— Deberían perfeccionar esta caja de metal —volvió a quejarse, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Si buscas la perfección jamás estarás contento —Guren habló en tono de retintín mientras se aguantaba de sus antebrazos para conseguir alzarse. Le dedicó a su contrario una expresión de tranquilidad y le ofreció la mano— Venga, arriba muchacho.

A Yoichi le conmovió la amabilidad de su superior, y después de que un gran color carmín se apoderara de sus mejillas, aceptó su mano. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer fuerza para levantarse, pues Guren con un solo brazo ya lo había conseguido, haciendo que su rostro se chocase ligeramente con el pecho del general; era realmente alto comparado con él. Cuando alzó el rostro, atisbó el labio inferior de su profesor y retiró la mirada de manera fugaz. Quería hablarle, pero se mordió la lengua para no inquirir.

—Gracias p-profesor Guren...-Yoichi apretó los pantalones grises de su uniforme escolar y bajó la mirada sintiéndose abatido. Se daba cuenta de la cara que debía estar poniendo, y no quería quedar en evidencia.

En tanto, Guren se giró y tecleó un código en la pantalla verde que había al lado de la puerta del ascensor, logrando ponerlo nuevamente en marcha, desatando alivios en sus alumnos. Finalmente llegaron al piso superior, y los muchachos salieron desesperados de ese lugar tan estrecho, apretando los ojos por la intensa luz de la tarde, pues, comparando la oscuridad que había allí abajo era realmente diferente a allá fuera.

Yuu y Kimizuki empezaron a discutir como de costumbre y Shinoa se despidió de todos marchándose a su dormitorio, pero, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cómplice al chico más bajito de todos, que dio un leve respingo, aunque intentó parecer casual— _¿Lo habrá notado?_ —pensó Yoichi, aferrándose a la posibilidad de que alguien descubriera que Guren le atraía de cierta forma, por así decirlo. Hizo una mueca de preocupación y empezó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

—¡Hasta mañana, ajá! -la joven de cabellos violetas alzó la mano de manera despreocupada y coqueta, riéndose de esa forma tan burlona y peculiar que tenía.

Yoichi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Yuu y el de gafas ya se encontraban a una distancia muy lejana, seguían discutiendo, pero caminaban juntos de una manera muy graciosa, algo que le hizo soltar una pequeña risita. En esa ocasión, el profesor Guren Ichinose descansaba con su espalda recostada en la pared de pavimento gris de la escuela, mirando hacia la nada.

¡Estaban solos! Era la perfecta oportunidad para él, y tenía algo en mente, pero... A cada paso ese pensamiento se colaba en su cabeza, hasta que no lo pudo resistir.

— Profesor Guren... ¡Por favor, enséñeme a usar el arco! —Yoichi se giró un poco, sintiéndose avergonzado de repente. Luego intentó mantenerse firme... Ah, pero, después de todo, sus mejillas pálidas si se entintaron de un color carmín demasiado notorio.

Su entusiasmo alegró a Guren.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota de autor: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews de apoyo, de verdad habéis sido súper amables conmigo y me hizo muy feliz leeros! Supongo que de verdad nadie se esperaba ésta pareja Jajajaja, pero a mi me gusta mucho como se ven juntos. Ojalá disfrutéis el capítulo.**

 **PD: También se me olvidó mencionar que habrá algo de Kimizuki x Yoichi, para poner un toque de drama** ****Risa malvada****

 **PD2: Nao-kun, tú no te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendrás tu lemon, y del bueno 1313 **SPOILER, LEER SI SOLO HAS ACABADO EL ANIME** Claro que Lacus se topó con Yoichi... él fue quién mató a su hermana, en el anime se ve o.o**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Aseverar.**

Guren intercambió miradas con Yoichi y no dijo nada. Sólo metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones -algo que hacía de costumbre- y se marchó dejando al chiquillo con la ilusión en el suelo; pisoteada y hecha añicos. Él era completamente consciente de que la idea de tener una relación con sus superior era imposible, lo sabía mejor que nadie, aún así, siempre había un pero para todo.

De pronto se sintió mal, sabía que el profesor era cruel, pero podría haberle contestado al menos. Su rostro era un dilema y Yoichi tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó, notando como su labio inferior daba un pequeño tembleque nervioso y sus orbes verdosos se encontraban suspendidos en el suelo — _Supongo que ya es hora de volver..._ —pensó, una vez atisbó el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

Era realmente duro sentirse ignorado por la persona que te gustaba, pero el muchacho no tuvo más opción. En tanto, decidió ponerse en marcha a su dormitorio -el cual compartía con Kimizuki- entonces, mientras caminaba aprovechó en apreciar su arma más de cerca, pero había un problema.

—¡Yo te invoco! -dijo en voz baja, para no parecer un loco de esos de película, aún así el arco no aparecía. También probó zarandear la mano en todas direcciones, morderse el dedo y gritar otras palabras como; arco, demonio, y demás cosas sin sentido ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál se suponía que era el truco? —Hm... —era precisamente un momento delicado, pero no dejó de hacerlo mientras sus pies subían sin prisa las escaleras.

—¿Yoichi-san...?

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan cerca llamando su nombre.

—¿Yoichi-san? -la chica volvió a repetir y miró atónita la manera en que el joven hacía movimientos raros con sus brazos— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

El chico se paró de inmediato cuando estaba a punto de pisar el último y más alto escalón. Se había asustado por el recibimiento tan repentino de su compañera. Mirando los ojos de Shinoa pudo notar que ésta seguía de lo más impresionada, incluso más que él. Resultaba ligeramente gracioso ya que se suponía que era el de cabellos castaños quién había sido visto.

A pesar de todo, Yoichi se las había arreglado para no pegar un fuerte respingo hacia atrás, pero había ejecutado un rápido movimiento para cogerse de la barandilla de metal. Después, el de ojos verdes le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

—Yo sólo... Intentaba invocar a Gekkōin —respondió, refiriéndose a su demonio.

—¿No sabes hacerlo?-preguntó Shinoa.

Yoichi simplemente negó algo avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro, sin embargo sus cejas parecían pedir perdón.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Shinoa escondió ambas manos detrás de su espalda y le observó con una sonrisa desde arriba, hasta que el pequeño terminó en subir las escaleras y colocó su pequeña espalda contra la fría pared blanca.

Hubo un receso de varios segundos hasta que la de cabellos alilados mencionó palabra.

—¿Te gusta el profesor Guren?

La pregunta fue brusca, directa, y se clavó en el pecho de Yoichi como si de miles de cristales esparcidos se tratasen. Su cuerpo se removió incómodo, eran pocas las ocasiones en que sentía flaqueza extrema. El estudiante había querido pronunciar algo en cuanto notó que la muchacha penetraba la mirada en sus ojos.

El rostro de Yoichi, fuera de aparentar sorpresa, aparentaba angustia. Sentía gotas de sudor deslizarse libremente por su frente— _¿En qué momento supo de mis sentimientos?..._ —pero esa no fue la bofetada más fuerte, sino que su compañera empezó a reír a carcajadas. Esa pregunta bailó en su mente durante todo el tiempo y el chico por un momento titubeó, ni siquiera hizo falta responder, ella lo sabía.

—Lo sé -aseveró— no hace falta que lo ocultes ¿De qué tienes miedo? -por su tono de voz parecía amable, sus gestos no mostraban segundas intenciones y la muchacha acercó la mano hasta los ondulados cabellos de Yoichi, acariciando las puntas con delicadeza— Yo puedo ayudarte, le conozco muy bien —ella era tan astuta, inteligente y observadora en silencio, sin que nadie lo notase, hasta el punto de dar miedo— Bueno, ya me dirás...

Yoichi apretó los labios formando una dura línea, sus ojos la siguieron lánguidamente hasta que Shinoa desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto. Poco después vislumbró a Kimizuki, que le observaba desde la lejanía con una mano encima de su cadera. Cuando Yoichi se acercó, notó que la expresión de su compañero parecía aburrida y desganada, igual que siempre.

—¿Dormías? -preguntó Yoichi en un tono sereno, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo intentaba —contestó.

Realmente le gustaba estar con Kimizuki, porque a pesar de ser serio él era muy buena persona, y le hablaba en un tono tranquilo y amable; todo lo contrario a cuando conversaba con Yuu y empezaban a tirarse piedras.

—Ven, vamos a echarnos un rato, tengo frío —el muchacho de gafas pasó su brazo cariñosamente por los hombros del más pequeño y lo llevó dentro de la habitación. Se tumbó en su cama recién hecha y le dejó un espacio a Yoichi para que se tumbase a su lado. Yoichi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sonrió acurrucándose a su lado. Era sólo un abrazo entre amigos y disfrutar un poco del silencio en compañía, nada más.

Las persianas estaban bajadas, pero no del todo, permitiendo entrar la luz anaranjada del sol por los huecos en forma de lineas horizontales, cegándole un poco la vista al chico de pelo marrón. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hablando de tonterías, en un tono muy bajito de voz. Kimizuki no abría los ojos, pero sonreía todo el rato.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enfades? -Kimizuki le miró seriamente.

Yoichi se sorprendió. No llegaba a entender a qué venía eso tan de repente.

—Claro...

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Ichinose?

Yoichi se quedó mirándolo a los ojos de lo más impactado ¿Había oído la conversación con Shinoa? ¿Acaso todo el mundo había notado que le gustaba Guren?

— No estoy seguro... Al principio esperaba que no fuera cierto, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, tenía miedo —concluyó— Pero, él me ayudó muchas veces, es mi héroe.

—Qué estúpido.

—¿Q-qué? —Yoichi tartamudeó en un susurro.

— Nada, lárgate a tu cama, quiero dormir y no me dejas espacio- carraspeó su voz, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

¿Por qué esa crueldad de repente? ¿Había dicho algo malo? No lo entendía. Yoichi bajó la mirada de lo más preocupado y se retiró en silencio, soltándose de su agarre y sintiendo frío nuevamente.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
